Stop Rewind
by ApolDes
Summary: Akhir dari penyesalan Choi Si Won kepada rumah tangganya yang hampir kandas.


**STOP REWIND  
**

(Takdir Tuhan Tidak Pernah Salah)

**WonKyu, little WonStell**

**Siwon's Point Of View**

**BL**, **Sad romance**

**T**

**Oneshoot, Fast Plot, Typo**

**No Like No Read, No Review Kebangetan kkk~**

**Happy Reading..!**

***BELIEVE FOR WONKYU***

Ada banyak dandelion yang beterbangan tertiup nafas bumi. Langit sewarna laut diselimuti awan. Disanalah aku dan Kyuhyun melukiskan gambaran masa depan. Aku yang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon rindang dan Kyuhyun yang rebah dipangkuanku. Kita tersenyum, senyum yang akan kita pertahankan hingga esok, lusa, suatu saat, bahkan selamanya. Bolehlah aku mengingat masa lalu? masa dimana kita bisa seperti ini.

**7 April 2012**

"Katakan 'hello' pada kamera, _happy birthday_…!" Ujar Kyuhyun semangat ketika aku pulang bertepatan dihari ulang tahunku untuk yang ke duapuluh tiga kalinya. Saat itu Kyuhyun kusisihkan. Bahkan menengok meja makan yang penuhpun enggan. Aku langsung menyambangi pulau busa, memejamkan mata setelah menolak ajakannya untuk makan bersama. Sedang aku tahu Ia bahkan rela menahan lilitan lambungnya semasa aku bekerja. Maaf, aku sengaja.

Diatas sana, rembulan masih begadang disuguhi nyanyian hewan malam. Aku terjaga sedang Ia tertidur dilantai beralas kasur lipat. Iba aku menatap, namun pendirianku tetap. Aku tidak ingin Ia terlalu berharap. Lagipula kita hidup seatap bukanlah kehendak kedua pihak. Kyuhyun dan aku, bukanlah sepasang angsa yang akan anggun saat berdansa dikolam. Namun engkau dan aku adalah air dan minyak. Tidak bersatu namun hidup berdampingan.

*WK*

"Maaf aku yang egois untukmu, hyung. Aku membiarkanmu terombang-ambingkan oleh ombak takdir Tuhan. Semoga suatu saat nanti kita akan bersatu."

Bisiknya sebelum aku benar-benar terenggut mimpi beberapa jam lalu. Setelahnya Kyuhyun menggelar pulaunya sendiri dan terlelap. Aku beranjak menyiapkan keperluanku untuk esok. Aku akan pergi, mengepakkan sayapku ke rumah Paman Sam. Lagi-lagi aku mengabaikan hatinya yang tergores. Pedih bukan? Bahkan aku yakin lukanya belum mengering sempurna setelah aku meninggalkannya seminggu lalu. Maaf, kuharap setelah ini engkau akan menyerah, Kyu.

*WK*

"Tidakkah engkau lelah, hyung? Semalam engkau baru pulang dan sekarang akan terbang lagi? Bagaimana kalau sakit?"

Lihat, bahkan dipagi hari Kyuhyun sudah persis seperti gurita yang suka menjual tintanya kemedia. Dengan apron biru Ia melontarkan itu sambil menyuguhkanku makanan. Tidak pernah berubah seni tangannya di dapur. Seluruh bahan yang terrayu tangannya akan disulap sesuka hati. Mengutuknya menjadi penghibur lidahku saat dirundung sepi.

Kali ini aku kembali mengacuhkan penemuannya. Berpaling dari meja makan dan menyambut Stella yang datang ke rumah lalu mengalungkan tangannya dileherku. Kyuhyun bisu, tidak mampu mengucap sepatahpun dan memilih kembali ke ruang makan. Membuang masakannya dan menggantinya dengan senyum miris ketika Stella mengajakku keluar untuk sarapan bersama. Maaf, kuharap engkau segera membenciku, Kyu.

*WK*

Tepat saat bumi berputar sepertiga waktu rotasinya aku pulang, Mengemas koper dan pergi untuk terbang bersama Stella. Tepat setelah aku masuk ke mobil, Kyuhyun berlari, mengetuk pintu mobil dan menyerahkan setoples permen padaku.

"Nikmatilah ketika engkau merasa jenuh. Ingatlah semanis apa rasa permen ini. Janganlah ingat rasa pahit yang tengah engkau hinggapi. Aku akan merindukanmu, hyung."

Pesannya setelah aku menerima toples yang dihias dengan pita merah. Aku tersenyum, kagum dengan sosoknya yang tegar. Masih tampak refleksinya di spion. Ia berdiri dengan tangan yang ternoda peluh airmata. Mengalihkanku dari canda yang dilontarkan orang yang tengah bersamaku. Maaf, kuharap engkau jangan menangisi lagi orang sepertiku, Kyu.

*WK*

Genap sebulan aku tinggal di negeri orang. Tanpa memberi kabar ataupun menjawab ratusan panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Aku lelah mengerjakan proyek perusahaan, belum lagi Stella semakin merajuk ingin kepelaminan. Ditambah Kyuhyun yang kenapa hingga saat ini belum lelah kuombang-ambingkan justru sering mampir ke pandangan kosongku. Ini membuatku tidak mampu menyelami sugesti yang ingin kujelajahi.

'Pulanglah, hyung. Kasihan ranjangmu semakin dingin.'

Dan pesan terakhir yang kuterima sebelum aku jatuh kealam mimpi darimu sepertinya mampu menjadi obat tersendiri, Kyu. Entah mengapa aku tersenyum setiap mendengar ataupun meresapi tiap perkataanmu tanpa sadar. Apakah aku mulai merindukanmu? Maaf,aku masih ragu akan perasaanku.

*WK*

Setelah perjuanganku berdebat dan menandatangani kontrak dengan sekutu perusahaan selama sebulan, akhirnya proyek sudah selesai. Urusanku di negeri orang juga berakhir. Dan kini aku sudah siap lepas landas ketanah air untuk mempertemukanku lagi dengan deburan nasib yang digariskan Tuhan bersama Kyuhyun. Maaf, ah mungkin itupun tidak akan mungkin Kyuhyun dengar. Telinganya pasti sudah berkulit gajah untuk satu kata itu. Aku akan bertopeng setelah ini. Apa yang akan kuterima jika saat dia membuka pintu dan kutuntut untuk menandatangani surat keramat rumah tangga kita? Akankah Ia masih mampu menyuguhkanku hasil observasinya di dapur? Mampukah Ia memikul masa depan? Dan aku merasa sebagai seorang ajudan untuknya.

*WK*

Aku sampai di rumah, setelah memarkirkan mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Stella, aku masuk ke rumah dengan menggamit tangannya. Tepat setelah aku membuka pintu, Kyuhyun berlari. Menyambutku dalam rengkuhan yang selalu hangat. Tanpa Ia pedulikan tatapan api dari Stella. Hembusan gurun sepertinya sampai disekelilingku. Aku melepas lilitannya kasar. Tidak ingin ada pertumpahan emosi diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Dan lagi-lagi aku mengoyak lukanya yang bahkan masih basah. Bersabarlah, setelah ini engkau akan kulepas, Kyu. Bawalah lukamu dan bertabiblah pada orang yang tepat.

*WK*

Matahari sudah mengadu pada pencipta, menyampaikan apa-apa saja yang Ia saksikan dibawah sinarnya. Dan saat itu pula aku menyaksikannya jatuh. Terpuruk dalam palung ajudan yang hina. Tangannya bahkan tak bertulang untuk sekedar menggoreskan tinta keatas surat keramat yang kujadikan buah tangan.

"Aku tidak ingin menandatangani ini, hyung. Maaf, lebih baik cucilah otakmu agar jernih dalam berfikir. Jangan sampai engkau menyesal setelah mendayung mahligai kembali ke tepi bahkan sebelum kita sampai di semenanjung. Aku pergi"

Akhirnya engkau memilih jalan itu. Melepas benang merah dari Tuhan dan berlari dengan nasib yang diujung tanduk. Aku hanya mampu melepasmu pergi, dengan tubuhmu yang terlihat menyusut tidak terurus. Bahkan pita suaraku seakan putus hanya untuk mencegahmu agar tinggal. Namun egoku tidak mau melepas gelarnya. Larilah dan jangan berbalik padaku. Selama kita seatap memang hanya engkau yang menerima, sedang aku mengabaikanmu agar segera lepas dari perjodohan yang menyesakkan. Adukanlah apa yang selama ini kulakukan padamu ke orangtuamu. Raih kebahagiaanmu dan kuraih kebahagiaanku. Maka akan adil jika Tuhan menghukumku setelah nanti engkau menorehkan tinta diatas keramat rumah tangga kita.

*WK*

Semudah membalikkan tangan, Tuhan memutar takdir padaku. Setelah dua tahun hasil hubunganku dengan Stella kandas, aku melihat Kyuhyun di seberang jalan. Aku dengan tangan yang rindu kehangatan dan Ia dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Aku melangkah tanpa sadar. Mendekati Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menatapku dalam. Kyuhyun dan aku hanya mampu membisu, sehingga tiba-tiba Ia berlari kepadaku. Aku tersenyum, mungkinkah Ia juga merindukanku? Kurentang dua tanganku, menyambut tangannya yang terulur seakan ingin merengkuhku lagi. Tapi tidak, aku salah. Ia berteriak padaku dan menyingkirkanku kebahu jalan. Dan setelahnya Ia terbang dan terlelap diatas aspal. Apa yang engkau lakukan?

*WK*

Hari kedua engkau tertidur. Ditemani lullaby _electrocadiograf_ yang senantiasa mengalun indah. Aku termenung, memutar rangkaian film kolosal dengan engkau sebagai peran utamanya.

"Aku tahu engkau tidak mencinta. Dan mungkin ini akan sama seperti kisah Rama-Sinta yang pernah kubaca. Cerita menakjubkan dari Indonesia. Jadi biarpun Rahwana menculikku dipelaminan nanti engkau tidak akan merebutku kembali. Tapi aku akan berusaha membuat skenario kita berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Izinkan aku egois saat ini." Kata Kyuhyun waktu itu, tepatnya setelah pertemuan kedua orangtua kita.

"Masakanmu enak, suatu kehormatan mencicipi masakan pertamamu."

Pujinya saat sakit. Aku terpaksa memasaknya, karena aku tidak pernah menyentuh dapur. Aku tahu Kyuhyun berdusta. Padahal perutkupun mual mengingat apa yang kuracik untukmu makan.

Aku mengingat itu, saat menyesakkan yang hanya Ia yang merasa. Aku baru saja menyadari kepecundanganku. Memunafikkan apa yang sering kulakukan padanya dan malah menyimpang dari apa yang Tuhan gariskan padaku. Bukalah matamu, dengarkan rajukanku dan hukum aku sepuasmu, Kyu. Setelahnya aku akan merebutmu kembali, Mengikuti alur Rama-Sinta seperti apa yang engkau ceritakan. Aku mencintaimu. Kuharap kau dengar keajaiban yang baru saja Tuhan ciptakan dilidahku. Aku mencintaimu.

*WK*

Bulan memangku bintang dengan sayang. Menyambutmu yang baru saja kembali dari berhijrah ke halaman rumah Tuhan. Engkau kembali, memilihku yang berteriak di gerbang kehidupan menyeru namamu. Meninggalkan rumah Tuhan yang jauh lebih nyaman dari rengkuhanku. Orang yang kemarin kau genggam adalah kakak angkatmu, itu yang kutahu setelah ia memukulku dan memantraiku dengan indah. Aku baru tahu bahwa hati wanita tidak ada yang sama. Ada yang masih polos dan juga ternoda. Namun engkau tergolong yang polos. Bukannya amukan namun pelukan yang engkau berikan ketika aku yang dengan muka tebal menghadapmu saat itu. Engkau menangis lagi, menguras tampungan kelopak matamu hanya untuk pecundang sepertiku.

"Aku ingin ke bukit dekat sini, hyung."

Pintamu setelah perantara nyawa mengizinkanmu pulang. Perban dikepalamu masih bertengger dengan anggun, dengan langkah terseok aku membawamu kesana. Akhirnya kita duduk, dengan aku yang bersandar dibatang pohon dan engkau yang rebah dipangkuanku. Kita berbagi senyum. Senyum yang baru tercipta selama benang merah kita bertemu. Aku membelai wajahmu, yang baru kujamah setelah sekian lama tidak menghiraukanmu.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Baik bagimu jika aku saja yang tertabrak. Aku jamin rambutmu botak sebagian gara-gara luka ini." Candaku sambil membelai rambutmu sayang.

"Karena aku percaya." Ucapmu singkat menjawab apa yang kulontarkan.

"Hum?"

"Ya, aku percaya hyung akan kembali sebagai hikmah dari pengorbanan rambutku ini. Hihihi."

"Kenapa belum menikah lagi?" Tanyaku konyol, membuatmu terkekeh dan memejamkan matamu menikmati tanganku yang menyapu keningmu.

"Karena aku tahu pilihan Tuhan tidaklah salah. Biarpun aku sering goyah namun keimananku akan kodrat tidak mampu berbohong. Aku mencintaimu." Jawabmu masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Lalu kenapa engkau diam saja saat aku membawa Stella?"

"Bisakah engkau mengunci mulutmu untuk pertanyaan bodoh? Tentu saja karena aku memilihmu sebagai suami yang sesungguhnya. Walau sebenarnya bukan engkau yang kucitakan." Ucapmu penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat setelah engkau membuka mata.

"Apa katamu?" Sewotku menanggapi ucapanmu dengan mengapit lubang hidungmu erat. Engkau meronta, lalu berlari saat engkau lepas dari kungkungan tubuhku. Kyu, aku berjanji. Akan selalu mendekapmu dalam cinta lalu memilikimu seutuhnya.

Memang benar, takdir Tuhan tidak akan lepas darimu. Sekuat apapun engkau memberontak. Dan jangan menghina bahwa takdir Tuhan itu tidak adil. Bagaimanapun takdirlah yang membawamu sampai saat ini. Aku berjanji, akan mengubur kenangan masa lalu dan memupuk masa depan dengan benih harapan. Aku tidak akan jadi pecundang. Yah, tidak akan menjadi pecundang. Aku akan mengukir ini dibenih harapanku juga.

END


End file.
